


whenever i fall apart (you patch me up and mend my heart)

by babblekween



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, Detective John Diggle, Detective Oliver Queen, F/M, Gen, Non-Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Paramedic Curtis Holt, Paramedic Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblekween/pseuds/babblekween
Summary: [au] Felicity Smoak, a paramedic, is constantly patching up Detective Oliver Queen. She's starting to think those jerks over at dispatch are doing it on purpose. Not that she needs a matchmaker. She already has her mother and her partner for that.





	whenever i fall apart (you patch me up and mend my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> **POLYVORE:**   
>  [[ C O L L E C T I O N ]](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=7182315)

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/patch_me_up_paramedic_felicity/set?id=231003254) raises a hand to shield her eyes as she climbs out of the ambulance, red and blue flashing lights cutting through the darkness that's enveloped Starling City, and she scans the scene. Reportedly, a firefight had broken out between the Triad and the SCPD, but dispatch has assured them that no one was seriously injured.

“Hey, Digg,” Felicity calls as she makes her way towards the detective, wincing in sympathy when she sees the red blood stain on the sleeve of his crisp white dress shirt.

Felicity thinks the world of Digg. He lives in the same apartment building as her and he's become something akin to the big brother she never had growing up. Their bond was cemented over pizza and beer after he helped her move her new couch into her apartment shortly after she moved to Starling.

[Digg](https://www.polyvore.com/patch_me_up_detective_diggle/set?id=231003986) looks up from where he'd been looking at the ground. “Hey, Felicity,” He says with the barest hint of a smile and then the loudest, heaviest exhale in the history of all exhales leaves his mouth and Felicity knows what that means. That sigh is only reserved for two people: his ex-wife, Lyla, and his partner, Oliver Queen. “Long night?” He inquires.

“Probably not as long as yours,” Felicity muses with a one-shoulder shrug.

Digg's expression turns weary as he huffs, “Ain't that the damn truth.”

Felicity's lips, painted a vibrant pink, twitch. “Where is he?” She asks, but even before the words are out, Felicity hears the familiar baritone voice and her heart gives a sudden, inconvenient _thump_. “Never mind,” She jokes, “I think I found him.”

Digg snorts as Curtis looks between the two, then he gives his partner a knowing look and a slap on the back (it's light and she barely budges, but she scowls at him anyway, because it's the _principle_ of the matter) before he says, "You know, I've got this covered, Felicity. Why don't you go check on Drama Queen," Felicity's eye twitches and then, even though they're partners, and they're supposed to work as a _team_ , Curtis turns to Digg, "If you'll come with me, Detective, I'll take a look at that arm."

Digg blinks, then nods. "Yeah," He mumbles, waving down an officer, "Okay."

[Curtis](https://www.polyvore.com/patch_me_up_paramedic_curtis/set?id=231003392) blatantly checks Digg out as he walks away, moving to talk to one of the officers that are marking out the crime scene, and Felicity rolls her eyes upward as she reaches out to punch her partner's shoulder. " _Curtis_ ," Felicity snaps when he startles and aims a wounded-puppy dog look her way, mumbling  _ow_ as he rubs his shoulder, "What the frak do you think you're doing? I already have a mother, she's very annoying and very Jewish; I don't need you playing  _matchmaker_ , too."

"The fact that you actually believe that is just further proof that you _do_ ," Curtis points out, hiking his kit higher on his shoulder, and then he's walking towards Digg.

"That doesn't even make sense," Felicity huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, resting all of her weight on one leg, "Just remember! You're _married_ , Digg's _straight_."

Curtis turns on his heel, hand to his heart as he keeps walking, and she shakes her head as she makes her way through the scene, avoiding the evidence markers as she makes her way over to where her patient is crouched near a fallen enforcer for the Triad, face scrunched in an adorable way that resembles a confused puppy and her heart gives another inconvenient _thump_ even as a wave of affectionate exasperation washes over her.

"And here I was beginning to think my days of playing doctor with you were coming to an end," Felicity teases as she walks up to Oliver, only for her eyes to flutter closed when her words catch up with her, and then she winces. "My brain thinks of the _worst_ ways to say things," she says self-deprecatingly.

[Oliver](https://www.polyvore.com/patch_me_up_detective_oliver/set?id=231003826) looks up at her and his entire face breaks out into a smile that is wide and almost (though not quite) boyish. "Is that your way of saying you missed me?" He asks, a playful edge to his voice as he rises out of his crouch, and she can't help but notice that the blue of his shirt makes his impossibly blue eyes appear even  _more_ blue.

 _Yes._ "No," Felicity says quickly and he huffs a laugh, almost like she surprised it out of him, a reaction she's always thrilled to earn because she suspects that he doesn't smile very often. "But if it works for you, go with it," She continues as she walks over to him, and sets her kit down before she tilts his chin up so she can get a better look at his head wound. "Hm. You'll need a couple stitches at least."

Oliver's expression is damn near _soft_ and _adoring_ as he stares at her with those impossibly blue eyes and she clears her throat, reaching into her kit for a sterile gauze, ripping the packaging open before she presses it to Oliver's wound. "Here," Felicity orders as she takes his hand (it's calloused in a way most people wouldn't expect from the son of billionaires and she absolutely _does not_ shiver when her hand touches his) and holds it against the gauze, "Keep pressure on that while we head back to the bus."

Oliver's gaze drops to her pink mouth, and Felicity's stomach does a little flip in response. "Lead the way," He says.

Felicity nods and leads him back towards the ambulance, sharing a tired smile with Digg when she catches his eye, all the while she, once again, does her best to ignore the knowing look etched into Curtis' face.

"Sit," Felicity orders once they've climbed in the back of the ambulance, perching on the stretcher beside Oliver as she cleans the laceration to his forehead, exhaling shakily when his hand comes to rest on her thigh. "You need to be more careful," She murmurs, determinedly keeping her eyes on the laceration, "You'll _shoot your eye out, kid_."

Oliver keeps his gaze on the wall of the ambulance and he doesn't move, but he manages to give the impression of raising an eyebrow without moving a muscle when he repeats, " _Kid_?"

"It's from a Christmas movie, Oliver," Felicity huffs, "You really need to work on your pop culture references."

"I thought you were Jewish," Oliver says mildly and the fact that he _remembers_ a throw-away comment she made a few months after they met has her heart hammering in her chest, but practice keeps her hands steady as she applies the butterfly bandages to the cut on his forehead and then the one of his cheek.

Felicity makes eye contact with him as she whispers, "I won't tell if you don't." Oliver's face breaks out into another smile, and it makes him look even more devastatingly attractive, which she didn't think was possible, and she wants to turn away, but she's caught in his gaze. There's something about the way he's looking at her, something that makes her think if she leaned in, he'd do the same.

"Oliver," Digg calls, walking up to the back of the ambulance, "You ready to head out? Lance wants us back at the station."

Oliver sits back, his hand falling away from her thigh as he turns to look at his partner, and Felicity _hates_ the way she instantly misses the reassuring weight of his hand.

"Yeah, Digg," Oliver says as he climbs to his feet, and then, "Psst," He whispers as he looks down Felicity with a soft expression, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Felicity."

"Yeah," Felicity murmurs as he climbs out the ambulance, staring _longingly_ at the detective as he walks away with Digg, startling when Curtis clears his throat. "What," Felicity groans when she sees the casual way he's leaning against the ambulance, mouth curved into a smirk that makes her want to _rip his face off_ because there's no reason for him to look so damn smug.

"Nothing," Curtis says, his smile widening, "I just look forward to telling this story during my speech at your wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed my muse. ; )


End file.
